CRUSH
by AbigailWoo
Summary: "Kau melihat Minnie hyung,Kyu?" Tanya Changmin yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyuhyun , Siwon terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau harus bersaing dengan sepupumu dan Changmin ,Kyu. Mereka juga tertarik dengan Sungminnie hyung," ujar Siwon


New bie here,,, so maaf kalo ffnya gak sebagus author yang lain ini juga ff waktu masih jaman aku publish di fb...

Here we go!

Tittle : CRUSH

Genre: Romance , Fluff

Rate : T

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NO BASHING

Author ga terima BASH dalam bentuk apapun!

FF ini murni buatan saiia…

Terinspirasi dari lagu Archie - Crush

Baca na sambil dengerin lagu archie yah...

Happy reading

Kyuhyun baru saja menutup telephone dari Siwon , Kangin dan yang lainnya mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berlibur di villa milik Hankyung yang berada di pinggir pantai.

Siwon juga meminta Kyuhyun mengajak sepupunya Zhoumi yang sedang berlibur di korea. Kyuhyun tentu menerima ajakan itu, terlebih lagi orang ia suka akan ikut. Karena Heechul kekasih Hankyung memaksa sepupunya yang baru pulang dari jepang itu untuk pergi dengan Heechul.

Sungmin atau lebih tepatnya Lee Sungmin, merupakan sepupu Heechul yang baru menyelesaikan study di jepang. Orang yang telah menarik perhatian Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Yeahh. Love at the first sight kata orang. Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Minnie ..."panggil seorang namja bernama Kyuhyun pada seorang namja cantik bernama Sungmin.

"Wae Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Tampak Kyuhyun merogoh tas yang dibawanya lalu menyerahkan kamera digital pada Sungmin , dengan bingung Sungmin menerima kamera itu.

"Untuk apa ini Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ahh, tadi Siwon hyung menitipkan itu untuk diberikan padamu hyung,"

"Ohh, iya tadi aku memang ingin meminjam kamera Siwon, gomawo Kyu," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak keras saat melihat senyum Sungmin, dengan gugup dibalasnya senyum Sungmin dengan senyum kaku.

"Iya hyung, kalau begitu aku kedalam dulu, Jaa ne" kata Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah sibuk dengan kamera Siwon.

'Aishhh, bodoh! Jangan berdetak disaat yang tak tepat,'batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Alunan musik menghentak dimalam itu,terlihat beberapa namja tampan dan cantik mengoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang lumayan keras.

Kyuhyun duduk memperhatikan Hyungdeulnya yang tampak bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Sesekali ia meneguk wine yang ada ditangannya lalu memainkan cairan merah pekat itu dengan memutar-mutar gelas tinggi wine tersebut, sekilas ia menatap kearah Sungmin yang kini berada didalam rangkulan Zhoumi , sepupu Kyuhyun yang satang dari China. Ia melihat tidak suka pada tangan Zhoumi yang melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

"Yoo Kyu," Sapa seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang bernama Changmin dan Siwon.

"Hn," balas Kyuhyun. Mereka mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti arah tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang memandang Sungmin.

"Kau melihat Minnie hyung,Kyu?" Tanya Changmin yang dibalas anggukan dari Kyuhyun , Siwon terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau harus bersaing dengan sepupumu dan Changmin ,Kyu. Mereka juga tertarik dengan Sungminnie hyung," ujar Siwon . Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan Siwon bergantian, otak jenius Kyuhyun rupanya masih meloading maksud Siwon.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau jadi LOLA ,Kyu?" Tanya Changmin seraya menekan kata LOLA pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik , "Aku memang tidak mengerti Max," jawab Kyuhyun dengan mengunakan nama kecil Changmin.

"Aku dan Zhoumi menyukai Sungmin Hyung Kyu, jadi kurasa kau harus bersaing dengan ku juga Zhoumi," jelas Changmin. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang berbisik mesra dengan Zhoumi seraya meneguk habis wine digelasnya.

"Dapat ku pastikan Hyung, aku yang akan mendapatkannya. Bukan Max ataupun Zhoumi,"Balas Kyuhyun santai lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Changmin. Siwon pun menatap Changmin yang dengan santai meneguk vodka miliknya.

"So? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Max?" Tanya Siwon pada Changmin yang tak lepas memandang Sungmin.

"Ku rasa aku harus mengalah. Dalam mode Magnae setan seperti itu, mana bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah Won," jawab Changmin seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang terlihat mendung dengam udara yang dingin, memang waktu yang tepat untuk bermalasan didalam pelukan selimut yang tebal dan hangat, namun bagi Sungmin tak perlu selimut yang terlalu tebal jika tubuhnya dipeluk erat seperti ini.

"Pagi Minnie,"Ujar namja berwajah China yang dikenal bernama Zhoumi seraya mencium singkat kening Sungmin.

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Zhoumi mencari kehangatan yang lebih di tubuh namja tinggi itu.

"Emm, Ohayou Mi," balas Sungmin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Jangan heran bila Sungmin memakai bahasa Jepang, karena Sungmin berdarah Jepang-Korea. Dan jangan berfikir aneh dulu , mengapa Sungmin dan Zhoumi berada di tempat tidur yang sama. Percayalah! Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, hanya saja semalam Sungmin mabuk berat dan ia tidak mau melepaskan Zhoumi hingga akhirnya Zhoumi yang kelelahan ikut tidur di samping Sungmin.

"Hey, bangun cantik, ini sudah pagi," ujar Zhoumi lembut sambil menusuk hidung lancip Sungmin dengan telunjuknya. Sungmin mengerang lalu mengosok matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan imut, membuat Zhoumi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah imut Sungmin.

"Aku Masih ngantuk, Mi. Dan berhenti memanggil ku cantik , aku ini TAMPAN !" Kata Sungmin dan menekankan kata TAMPAN pada Zhoumi yang disambut kekehan kecil dari Zhoumi.

"Baiklah Tampan Ming, cepat bangun lalu mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan," perintah Zhoumi dengan halus pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya seraya mempoutkan bibir miliknya yang seperti mengoda minta dicium.

"Aku ga mau mandi , ini sangat dingin Mi dan aku juga tidak lapar, aku masih mau tidur," Rengek Sungmin dengan manja pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya menghela nafas, tidak sanggup melihat tingkah manja Sungmin dan lagi ia tidak mungkin menolak kemauan sang putri err atau sang pangeran? Ahh,lupakan saja.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kau harus bangun dan mandi lalu sarapan ne? Aku harus turun kebawah membantu yang lain, Arrachi?" Sungmin mengerjap perlahan lalu mengangguk mendengar perintah Zhoumi.

"Arra, tapi buatkan aku coklat panas ne, untuk sarapan ku," pinta Sungmin , Zhoumi tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin , ia mencium kening Sungmin lalu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sungmin dan berlalu dari kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan terlihat Hyungdeul sudah duduk dengan manis menikmati sarapannya, Leeteuk yang melihat Zhoumi yang datang sendiri tanpa Sungmin mulai bertanya.

"Mana Minnie,Zhou? Dia belum bangun?"

"Ia bilang masih mau tidur sebentar Hyung," Jawab Zhoumi. Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Zhoumi.

"Bagaimana kau tau, Zhou?" Tanya Kyuhyun,

"Semalam aku tidur bersamanya, makanya aku tau" Balas Zhoumi. Semua yang ada diruang makan menatap Zhoumi seolah meminta penjelasan tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Zhoumi yang sadar akan tatapan itu buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku tak melakukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan,"Ucap Zhoumi yang mendapat helaan nafas lega dari Hyungdeulnya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu Zhou, lalu antarkan nanti sarapan untuk Minnie," Ujar namja cantik lainnya yang bernama Heechul.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya Hyung," Kata Kyuhyun lalu beranjak mengambil napan sarapan Sungmin.

"Oh,iya. Tadi Sungmin minta dibuatkan coklat panas Kyu," Namun terlambat, ucapan Zhoumi tidak didengar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan kekamar Sungmin.

CKLEKK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan, ia masuk lalu menutup dengan pelan pintu itu agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu nyaring. Dengan langkah pelan ia menaruh napan diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tampak lebih imut atau manis saat ia masih tidur. Wajah yang begitu polos yang mampu membuat siapapun tertarik untuk memilikinya. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menyusuri wajah Sungmin dengan tanganna.

Dengan halus dirabanya wajah Sungmin yang terlihat merona merah, dibelainya kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dengan lembut, hidung mungil milik Sungmin yang mancung , dan tertahan jari Kyuhyun dibibir milik Sungmin. Bibir mungil berwarna merah bagaikan buah cherry , dan manisnya yang melebihi manis sirup maple.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tau bahwa bibir itu manis? Salahkan mantan pacar Sungmin , Kiseop yang pernah bilang seperti itu.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin , dikecupnya singkat bibir mungil itu. Takut sang bunny pink itu terbangun. Kyuhyun tertegun sejenak lalu meraba bibirnya sendiri.

'Manis,padahal hanya ku kecup saja. Itu pun sangat singkat.'batinnya.

Kyuhyun sepertinya makin berani bertindak jauh, perlahan kembali ia kecup bibir mungil itu, menekannya dengan lembut seakan mencari kelembutan dibibr itu, perlahan lagi ia menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin dengan lembut bergantian dengan bibir atas Sungmin, menjilatnya perlahan tapi pasti.

Akal sehat Kyuhyun hilang hanya karena bibir Sungmin, ia mencoba menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan halus ia juga menjilatnya tanpa henti.

"Eunghh,"Lenguhan atau desahan keluar tertahan dari bibir Sungmin. Kesalahan fatal baru saja ia lakukan.

Karena lenguhan Sungmin tersebut tanpa sengaja membuka ccelah lidah Kyuhyun untuk bermain dalam rongga hangat milik Sungmin. Dijelajahi Kyuhyun setiap benda dalam bibir Sungmin, mengabsen gigi Sungmin lalu mencari daging lunak atau lidah milik Sungmin. Menggoda lidah Sungmin untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Emhh…Eunggh…"Sungmin mendesah tertahan, Ia kehilangan banyak oksigen karena Kyuhyun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari Kyuhyun berada diatasnya sedang mencium bibirnya. Reflex Sungmin mendorong kuat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

"Awww, appo…" Ringis Kyuhyun karena bokongnya menabrak lantai yang keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sungmin , menatap tak percaya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seraya beranjak berrdiri mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang masih Shock dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan lagi ada apa di balik maksud aku mencium mu,hn?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik pada Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam, ia tampak bingung juga kaget dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beranjak duduk disamping sungmin lalu membelai pipi Sungmin yang makin merona merah.

"Aku benar-benar ga ngerti Kyu,"

"Aku menyukaimu Minnie, tidak kah kau mengerti?" Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin bungkam. Ia masih menela'ah kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae…Saranghaeyo Min," Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membeku lagi. Perlahan ia menarik dagu Sungmin agar dapat menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak kah kau percaya aku mencintaimu,hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang masih setia dengan kebisuannya. Kyuhyun," mengecup singkat kening Sungmin, membawa Sungmin ke dalam alam sadarnya.

"Nan mollaseo Kyu," Jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dibawanya Sungmin dalam pelukannya tepat kearah dadanya agar Sungmin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

"Kau dapat mendengarnya bukan? Jantung ini berdetak hanya karenamu," Bisik Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat wajah Sungmin memrah seperti tomat.

"Can you believe me Min?"

"Maybe… aku harus belajar dulu perasaanmu denganku," Jawab Sungmin dengan Senyum manisnya.

"So… May I kiss you?" Bisik Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin, di tekannya bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin menunggu balasan dari Sungmin. Sungmin membalasnya tanpa ragu, ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun mencoba mengeleminasi jarak . Kyuhyun melumat bibir merah Sungmin mengecap rasa maple yang manis. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir Sungmin mencari rasa manis yang lebih membuat Sungmin mengerang tertahan.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dengan Sungmin, tampak ia kehabisan banyak nafas akibat ciuman tadi, Kyuhyun menyusuri leher putih Sungmin dengan bibirnya menciumnya dengan gerakan yang menggoda.

"K-kyuhh…"Desah Sungmin. Ia meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang menikmati leher putihnya, lidah Kyuhyun yang basah menjilati leher Sungmin, di gigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya hingga timbul bercak merah yang sering disebut Kissmark. Kyuhyun menyudahi aksinya lalu mengecup kening Sungmin sebagai penutup.

"Saranghae Min," Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin.

"Naddo Kyu,"Jawab Sungmin pelan.

'Now,You just Mine! You are mine.'Batin Kyuhyun.

FIN

Mind to review?


End file.
